Mine
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: It's been years since Akashi Seijuurou has adopted Kuroko Tetsuya from the orphanage. He noticed that his little brother gets more attention from girls than he would have liked, and so schemes from behind the scenes, until the day he snapped and showed Kuroko what possessiveness means. AkaKuro. No flaming please. Don't like, don't read.


"I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun, but I take back what I said. You don't need to think about my confession anymore." The girl then bowed and ran off in silent sobs, the snow crunching beneath her feet as she disappeared around a corner.

Kuroko wanted to call out to her but she was a fast runner. The girl confessed her love to him just a couple of days ago. And all of a sudden, she wanted to meet at the back of the school where no one would be able to disturb them, and talk only to say that he's not her love interest anymore.

"I wonder what happened?" Kuroko thought aloud, adjusting his woolen scarf.

"What happened indeed?" From behind the shadow of a dead cherry blossom tree emerged a red head, his heterochromatic eyes looking straight at the sky blue- haired youth.

"Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko turned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my little brother who was reported to me as someone who was neglecting his cleaning duties." Akashi Seijuurou, his neck wrapped in a maroon scarf, leaned on the trunk with his arms crossed on his chest and smirked at his brother, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, well... You probably heard everything." The younger brother looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I did. I wonder what changed her mind? My little brother is such a wonderful person after all."

"Please stop. It's insulting." Kuroko faced his elder brother, his facial expression showed no signs of the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not insulting you. But... did you like her?" Came the question Akashi asked his little brother every time a girl rejects him.

"I... guess I did."

Akashi stared long and hard at his beloved younger brother who seemed depressed because of the fresh wound caused by the rejection.

"Well, go back to cleaning. I'll treat you to Vanilla shake on the way home. We can go for the premium if you want."

This offer somewhat brightened Kuroko's gloomy day. It's not often Akashi would treat him to Vanilla shake because Akashi always told him to learn to budget his allowance on his own (Though at the end of the day, Kuroko would find a glass of freshly ordered Vanilla shake in his room).

"Yes! Thank you very much, Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko smiled and bowed. As he was about to run off to do his duty, Akashi grabbed his arm and said, "Hold it, Tetsuya."

"Yes?" Kuroko looked at his elder brother with big eyes the color of the sky.

"What did I teach you to say when thanking me?" Akashi's smile was that of a cat playing with a newly captured mouse.

"T-Thank you very much, Sei nii-chan!" Kuroko bowed, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Good boy." Akashi gave his adorable little brother a light kiss on the forehead and let him go. "Now, off to work. Make sure to finish on time so we don't get delayed."

Kuroko slightly nodded, unable to look his elder brother on the face, and ran off.

_I wonder... why is my heart racing fast? It's only Seijuurou-kun. _Kuroko thought as his face felt hotter. _A kiss on the forehead... from Sei.. nii-chan._

Akashi watched as Kuroko ran, leaving footprints on the snowy ground, and turned around a corner, disappearing from his sight. He smirked knowing the consequence of what he did. A cold breeze kissed his exposed cheeks but it did not faze him. His eyes were glued solely on the last place he saw the blushing youth.

_Remember... you're mine, Tetsuya. It was me who chose you from that orphanage that day. And you will stay with me forever._

* * *

><p>"Seijuurou-kun!" Kuroko called while hurrying to Akashi who was casually reading a book by the school gate.<p>

Akashi looked up from his book and eyed the running youth until he stopped abruptly in front of him, panting hard.

"Made it... in... time." Small clouds of mist came from Kuroko's lips as he fought for air. "Sei... juurou-kun..."

"Catch your breath first, Tetsuya." Akashi closed his book and put it away.

"H-Hai..."

Akashi glanced at Kuroko who was wrapped in a coat and scarf and thought that he should do something about his brother's weak respiratory system.

"The car's just nearby. Do you want me to carry you?"

Kuroko suddenly straightened, his face all red. "N-no! It's fine! I can still walk!"

And so the two of them walked to the black SUV parked by the gate. Kuroko went in, followed by Akashi.

"To Maji Burger." Akashi instructed the driver who replied with a nod.

"Is there anything you need help with, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as they sat inside the car.

"Hmm... Not really. The lessons were easier to understand thanks to Seijuurou-kun's excellent tutoring." Kuroko graced his brother with a small smile that made the elder's heart skip a beat.

"I see," Maintaining his composure, Akashi looked out of the window, glancing at Kuroko from time to time who would lick his lips while enjoying the shake.

"Hey, Tetsuya," Akashi called as he eyed the passing scenery of a town with falling snow, children walking the streets while their small hands hold on to their parents', friends poking at each other and laughing, and couples with entwined fingers and arms.

"Yes?" Kuroko looked at his brother with big blue eyes that reflected a clear summer's sky.

"Did you really like all those women who confessed to you? Would you have said 'yes' to any of them?"

"I wouldn't say that I liked all of them in a romantic way. Perhaps a few." The blue haired boy then tipped his head in puzzlement. "Why does Seijuurou-kun ask?"

"Hmm... I wonder myself." Akashi replied, not looking Kuroko in the eyes. The moment Akashi did glance at Kuroko, Kuroko never moved a muscle and continued staring in that cute and innocent way of his.

"Would Seijuurou-kun like some shake?" Kuroko asked, his concerned and innocent expression, pale skin that's reddening due to the cold, and lips that seem so tender and soft to the touch.

Akashi heard something snap.

"Sure!" Akashi smiled, an overwhelming tightness was welling up from his chest. "Have a sip first, Tetsuya."

Unused to questioning his elder brother's requests, Kuroko Tetsuya did as he was told. And before he could swallow, Akashi grabbed his wrist, pulling him suddenly, and planted a kiss on the pale lips that were indeed tender and moist, thanks to the beverage. And from those lips that he pried open with his tongue, Akashi was able to drink the vanilla shake.

"Mmm..." Akashi licked his lips after the kiss. "You're right, Tetsuya. The shake is delicious... or maybe it was because it came from Tetsuya's lips that it were so?"

Kuroko was too flustered and stunned to answer, or move, or maybe even breathe. Akashi chuckled and pulled his red-faced brother closer. He cupped Kuroko's chin and said, their faces only inches apart, "Tetsuya... I'll tell you now that it was your fault. And that you're not allowed to have a girlfriend as long as I am here."

Kuroko could only stare. His mind was still blank because of the kiss but somehow, he instinctively knows what Akashi was saying. All Kuroko could hear was his racing heart. All he could feel was the warmth from Akashi's body, the warmth on his lips left by the kiss which strangely yearns for more. Unconsciously, his hand grabbed tightly onto his elder brother's coat.

Akashi smiled, like a hunter who finally caught his prey, as he stared into Kuroko's longing and lustful eyes.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. From the very beginning. You were mine." Akashi once again tipped Kuroko's chin and kissed him with a passionate and flaming intensity that could have warmed them even if they were left naked in a blizzard.

_All mine..._

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't uploaded much on fanfiction for a while so maybe I'll make up for it with AkaKuro short stories. X'D

Reviews are well-appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
